This description relates to gas turbine engines, and, more particularly, to a method and system for configuring gas turbine engines having multiple fans to reduce a fan pressure ratio.
At least some known high bypass turbofans have very large fans. The low pressure turbine (LPT) is typically coupled to the fan in a direct drive configuration. Accordingly, for a very large fan, the LPT spins relatively slowly, which leads to high loading and reduced efficiency. One known method of attempting to address this problem is to use distributed engines, for example, multiple smaller fans. However, such a solution requires additional equipment such as, but not limited to bevel gears, or lateral power transmission equipment both of which add weight and complexity to the aircraft.